The Notepad
by ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram
Summary: Jeff is torn up after his house burns down and his suspension pulls into play. What will happen we he takes a look down memory lane. Jeff/OC Friendship


**Title: **The notepad.

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Friendship/Comfort

**Summary:** Jeff is torn up after his house burns down and his suspension pulls into play. What will happen we he takes a look down memory lane. Jeff/OC Friendship

**Reason I wrote this: **To say happy birthday to Chantel. (The.Black.Psycho.Barbie)

* * *

**The Notepad.**

Jeff Hardy sat on the steps of his brothers rural home. He had finally reached his 31st birthday and he was feeling great, well apart from the fact that that he had been suspended due to another mistake involving painkillers. Not to mention he had just lost everything in the fire that had burned his house to cinders and ashes. Everything he knew, everything he owned. All gone. The only thing that had survived was his old high school notebook. The pages were slightly wilted from the age and the heat of the flames. The pages were slightly blotted from not only the water they used while trying to control the dancing flames, but the tears that ran down his cheeks. His emotions were all over the place. He felt like he didn't know himself anymore. All that proved his existence, was gone. He felt sick when he thought about his precious dog, Jack, who had been killed in the fire. He felt dead when he thought about all his destroyed art work, writing and statues. He felt as if his life were a sick dream when he thought about the burnt memories. Part of Jeffrey Nero Hardy, had burnt along with the house he had once called home.

_I finally decided to talk to the new girl Chantel. She seems pretty cool, but thats what they're all like at first then they disappear, just like mom. She's too like able though. Never stops trying. Damn that girl. Well I suppose it helps to be talking to someone when it comes down to partnered projects and all that stuff. _

_JNH_

_..._

_Well this week has been interesting. I've ended up dyeing Chanel's hair, It's half purple. You have to see it to believe it. Also it was the prom, I went with Chantel, though it was only a friend thing, it was okay I suppose. I also landed myself in a fist fight with Matt. I guess the arguments escalated when he brought mom into it. Although I did 'win' I didn't feel too good afterwards. I still haven't spoken to him. I shall try tonight ... or maybe tomorrow. Dad's grounded us both for a month to top it off. Well Matt's also on dish and bin duty seeing as dad managed to find out exactly what was said. It pretty much sucks seeing as I miss the Chanel's 'concert' oh well. I shall ask for a preview or something. I don't know. I feel bad, she was so hyped to hear I could come. I guess I'll be talking to Matt and Chantel tomorrow. That should be fun. _

_Lights out time _

_JNH _

I smiled looking at the 'diary' entries. I was right when I said Chantel would disappear, she did. Right after the concert. I never heard the song. I never knew what she was thinking when she told me she "didn't mind" I wasn't able to come. She was gone by school the next day. My only friend at the time. I didn't talk to anyone for a long while after that, and even when I did, it wasn't the same. I had no friends. I started distancing myself from anyone. I only started to open up when I hit the wwe.

Matt and I became close again, and I met and talked to some of Matt's friends. But later on in my career, we split brands and I was alone again. That was rough, Yet again I distanced myself. I was mutual friends with a few people but I didn't really become close with anything until Chris came back. We were pretty good friends before and then it just escalated. Right now I'd say we're as close as I am with Matt and Dad. Still nothing compared to the friendship with Chantel.

**No-One's Point of View**

The deep brown eyes studied the face of Jeff Hardy. He was entranced, just like he usually was when he was writing or reading. She glanced to the black notepad that rested in the palm of his hand. Her face screwed up in concentration as she focused on the moment they first met.

_**Flashback**_

_I walked along the corridor on my way towards the principle's office. Mom had already left me for the office, yet again I was left alone to brace a new school with no help from either parent. Mom was too wrapped up in her 'work' and dad, well at least he was doing something useful. He was fighting in Iraq. Not the safest line of work but hell it was good to be proud of one parent. _

_I was shook out my daze when I saw a notebook fly along the tiled floor and collide with my feet. I picked it up, noting in the corner a tiny scroll reading 'Jeff Hardy – enter the Imagi-Nation' I laughed. I looked up to see a rainbow-haired boy flying down the hall, I smirked. _

"_I believe this is yours" I said, revealing the book. He rested in his hands on hid knees, greedily gulping in the air. I offered him it back, I looked over him. He wasn't your average 14 year old boy. His hair was a variety of colours, reminded me of skittles. He was wearing some band t-shirt and black cargo pants. _

"_Thanks, I believe I'm going to be late. I'm supposed to be showing some new chick around." I let out a chuckle, Bet a billion dollars he doesn't realise it me. _

"_That new chick, would be moi. Glad to meet you, Just moved here from the sun, sand and too hot weather of Los Angeles. So I don't know anyone around here, and I don't know anything, So I'm pretty clueless. You could be a help, I suppose" His eyes sparkled. I could already tell he was plotting. I just wish I knew what. _

"_Well then, you should probably know, you just walked right past the door you need. The principle's office, is this way" he said pointing behind me. I blushed an unhealthy shade of red. As I turned around and headed to the door, making sure to keep my head down. I heard him laugh as he followed me in. _

_**End of Flashback** _

She looked around after she felt something on her shoulder, it turned out to be Matt's finger.

"May I help thee?" She asked him. He smiled and pointed in Jeff's direction.

"No, but you could do Jeff a world of good" He said, showing off his pearly whites. I smacked him across the head.

"I'm ... working on it. I'm gonna go now. Or maybe in a sec." He laughed and pushed me out from behind the foliage.

**Jeff's Point of View**

I heard a rustling in the bushes and turned to see a black haired woman. Sitting on the ground. Sh pulled herself to her feet and turned around. I froze. No way. I was seeing things. Thinking about people doesn't bring them back. Chantel was not here. My thoughts were interrupted though.

"Miss me skittles?" I looked at her. She looked healthy, but very nervous slightly scared. I stood up and ran towards her. Lifting her I twirled her around and brought her into a hug. When her feet were firmly on the ground. She smiled.

"Welcome back, Chantel. Welcome Back" She laughed and hit me on the head.

"Catch me if you can" and she ran. I laughed

"It's on" I replied setting off into a sprint.

**An:- Happy Birthday Chantel. I hope you enjoyed. In fact hope you all enjoyed. So I made **_**a lot**_** of changes to this. So I hope they payed off. **

**Thanks Peeps, now click the little purple button ... It only takes two seconds and it normally takes longer than that to make me smile :)**

**Rach xox **


End file.
